starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Utilizador Discussão:JediSam
Olá ! Seja muito bem-vindo à minha humilde página de discussão! Sinta-se livre pra me incomodar! A não ser que a mensagem não tenha sentido/propósito nenhum... aí eu serei obrigado a apagá-la. Ah, e não se esqueça de colocar título e assinatura '''na mensagem, ex: Título ... Mensagem ... Assinatura (~~~~) Agradeço! left|650px ---- Boas vindas Olá, bem-vindo(a) à Star Wars Wiki em Português! Obrigado pela sua edição da página Alderaan. Por favor, deixe uma mensagem na minha página de discussão se eu puder ajudar nalguma coisa! -- Arth sidious (discussão) 22:43, Setembro 9, 2010 Trespass Olá JediSam Você está trabalhando na tradução da página Trespass? Se sim, pararei de traduzir o restante da página. Altere a mensagem no topo da página de '''Esse artigo está sendo editado por Domingosjunior87 para o seu apelido para que ninguém altere ela além de você, ok? Se não estiver trabalhando nela, me avise. Que a força esteja com você. Domingos Junior 18h39min de 14 de Dezembro de 2011 (UTC) Fórum Olá JediSam Muito bom trabalho nas páginas dos episódios da animação Guerras Clônicas. Continue assim! Só uma observação: Na parte "Elenco", coloque links nos nomes dos autores e dos personagens, ao invés de deixá-los em negrito. Outra coisa: Abri um tópico no fórum e gostaria de sua opinião lá. Thales César (discussão) 20h27min de 14 de Dezembro de 2011 (UTC) Re:Páginas iguais? Olá JediSam Nestas situações, o que deve ser feiro é redirecionar uma página à outra. Então, ao invés de apagar, vou adicionar #REDIRECT Innocents of Ryloth. Desta forma, se alguma outra página estiver apontando para ela, será redirecionada para a página correta, em vez de produzir um link vermelho. Thales César (discussão) 20h56min de 16 de Dezembro de 2011 (UTC) Predef Olá JediSam Vi sua última edição no template Predefinição:Anos-MundoReal. Você não acha que ficaria menos poluído e mais fácil para as pessoas acharem os anos de 1900 a 1960 se não estivessem precedidos todos por "Anos"? --Arth sidious 22h30min de 29 de Abril de 2012 (UTC) Wiki Star Wars Fanon em Português Olá JediSam! Gostaria de saber se você poderia criar na Minha Wiki a Wiki Star Wars Fanon em Português um Guia de Layout, pois lá está faltando. Ra98 (discussão) 20h39min de 12 de Julho de 2012 (UTC)Ra98 Estrela infobox? Olá Sam! Bem, estive pensando nas infoboxes que poderiam ter aqui na wiki. Enquanto fazia isso, pensei na "estrela infobox". Podemos usá-la nos sóis de alguns sistemas, como o sol Both do Sistema Both. E também em outros sistemas, O que vc acha? Ra98(discussão) 15h25min de 7 de Agosto de 2012 (UTC)Ra98 Mais uma infobox! Olá Sam! Bem, após a criação de uma estrela nova, vi que podemos ter uma "duelo infobox.". Então, o que acha? Se já tivermos, me avise. Ra98(discussão) 00h15min de 11 de Agosto de 2012 (UTC)Ra98 Obrigado! Obrigado, Sam! :D Melhoras na Predefinição: Planeta Sam eu acho que deveriam atualizar a Predefinição: Planeta, atualizações como Alianças Internas, Nome do Conselho Planetário, Espécies Nativas. Jeanderson17 (discussão) 12h29min de 13 de Setembro de 2012 (UTC) Mensagem ao moderador Caro Sr.JediSam eu refletir eu seu aviso e entendo que as paginas ja concluidas nao devem ser mexidas e resolvi criar paginas que nao tinha como a arma de Padme Amidala e consertar uma pagina que pela minha visualizacao e de iniciante,caro amigo sou fa do Star Wars recentimente por isso eu nao sei muito sobre a saga meu lado bom do Star Wars e os bastidores. Grato pela atencao Lorde tyranus (discussão) 22h23min de 24 de Outubro de 2012 (UTC) por favor visualize a pagina do Podracer e deixe sua avaliação Lorde tyranus (discussão) 16h37min de 25 de Outubro de 2012 (UTC) veja na categoria de armas algumas paginas que eu criei e faca a avaliação nessesaria e por favor por tudo que e da forca dessa galaxia tira aquela indireta vermelha ja sei que nao e para mexer. Lorde tyranus (discussão) 23h14min de 25 de Outubro de 2012 (UTC) Perdao desculpa o lado escuro da forca me possuiu. Lorde tyranus (discussão) 15h25min de 26 de Outubro de 2012 (UTC) Re:Notícia triste... Olá Sam, Se a situação já foi resolvida, beleza! Melhor assim. Mas qualquer coisa estou aqui! Pode sempre contar comigo. Quando minhas provas, que em breve recomeçarão, terminarem, estarei de volta! :P Thales César (discussão) 23h11min de 26 de Outubro de 2012 (UTC) Minha Wiki JediSam ajuda na minha wiki por favor estou desesperado o link para ajudar-me http://pt.indiana-jones.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_Indiana_Jones. Setor Tarabba Sam eu preciso que você crie este setor assim você me ajudaria muito. (Jeanderson17 (discussão) 13h56min de 3 de Novembro de 2012 (UTC)) Sugestão Ola Sam ! gostaria de fazer uma sugestão, acredito que personagens que não tivessem relação direta com a ordem jedi não deveriam receber a menção do "Era da nova ordem jedi" em suas descrições, principalmente se forem personagens políticos , como Marcha por exemplo, já que no meio do caminho as duas facções deixam de andar juntas.(Obvio que isso é só uma sugestão é claro que ficaria condicionada a devida relevancia de cada personagem no contexto que ele assume no momento). E assim reduz a nossa dor de cabeça em organizar os fatos. OBS: Thanks por todos os concertos que tem dado aos meus artigos. :D Verificação de Artigos Sam você pode ver os novos artigos que criei? e me diga se gostou tá OK! (Jeanderson17 (discussão) 13h47min de 4 de Novembro de 2012 (UTC)) Agradecimento Sam obrigado por criar o s.tarabba, isso foi uma grande ajuda. (Jeanderson17 (discussão) 02h26min de 6 de Novembro de 2012 (UTC)) Blogs Ok Sam ententi plenamente irei maneirar no blog ja que desativei meu face unico jeito de falar e no blog sem insulto nao so do sw e algumas brincadeiras do sw algumas satiras mas sem insulto ao sw. Lord Tyranus 22h29min de 10 de Novembro de 2012 (UTC) Nova pagina Sam criei a pagina Monte Yoda comforme as regras da sw wiki e voce tem todo o direito de editar algumas partes outras estao bem. (Lord Tyranus 23h29min de 13 de Novembro de 2012 (UTC)) Facebook Sam adiciona eu no face o nome e Rhuan Sky Walker Lord Tyranus 22h16min de 14 de Novembro de 2012 (UTC) O porque das {emuso} Caro amigo, eu as colocei pelo simples fato de que depois as editarei, nas dos planetas, me dê um prazo de 7 a 10 dias para terminá-las, faço isso pela operação infobox, me desculpe, mas já ieri editá-las... Além disso, há muitas páginas de outros usuários com as {emuso} paradas. Gostaria que as fiscalizasse, e verá que isso é um problema corrente na wiki! ATENCIOSAMENTE: Mestre Asade 23h14min de 14 de Novembro de 2012 (UTC) Uma página diferente Olá, meu mestre, estou aqui para falar que pretendo fazer uma página que fala de como funciona a wiki, de forma resumida, e com algumas citações do SW, e só farei isso com sua autorização, espero que goste da ideia, qualquer duvida, entre em minha página de discussão, ou no chat, espero anciosamente resposta. ATENCIOSAMENTE, DE SEU APRENDIZ: 14h41min de 17 de Novembro de 2012 (UTC) O lado negro na wiki Meu caro mestre, lamento informar somente agora, mas as páginas Luke Skywalker, e Obi-Wan Kenobi, fora totalmente deletados por vândalos, pelo que sei, acho que pode ser facilmente consertada, mas, mesmo assim, é realmente apavorante que vândalos destruam tão grandemente páginas essenciais da wiki. Meu padawan Utilizador discussão: Darth Matematica me informou, farei o possível para encontrar a solução ATENCIOSAMENTE, E COM GRANDE TRISTEZA, SEU PADAWAN: 16h02min de 17 de Novembro de 2012 (UTC) Um toque e uma novidade Toque: O usuário Capitão Lukas, vem editando muitas páginas, e todas só no Ctrl+c/Ctrl+v, já o avisei, mas peço que dê novamente um toque para ele. Novidade: Eu mudei minha assinatura, olha com está agora abaixo: ATENCIOSAMENTE: Sade(deixe uma mensagem) 18h29min de 23 de Novembro de 2012 (UTC) Wiki Indiana Jonespedia Ola sam,sabe aquela wiki que criei do indiana jones deu errado dai criei outra e melhor,A Wiki Indiana Jonespedia o link http://pt.indianajonespedia.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_IndianaJonespedia,queriaque voce criase algumas prediniçoes pra mim como citar e algumas infobox e criar algumas paginas por favor faz isso pra mim e que eu nao sei criar prediniçoes. (Lorde tyranus (discussão) 17h49min de 1 de Dezembro de 2012 (UTC))